fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 12
Back by Marcus... Marcus) NOW, I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU GUYS! ( ??? 1 stares at Marcus ) Marcus) Jake, you're gay! Jake) ...Okay? ??? 2) NO HE ISN'T! Marcus) Josh, take the mask off and tell me, face to face! Josh) *Takes mask off* Marcus, he's not gay! Marcus) GREAT! *Punches Josh's face* ( Josh gets hits and falls backwards ) Josh) *Covering face* AHH! **** IT! YOU MIGHT HAVE BROKE MY FREAKIN' NOSE! Marcus) SHUT UP! *Kicks Josh's privates* ( Josh lays on the ground, silent ) Marcus) NOW DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT TO REBEL! Jake) I DO! Marcus) GOOD FOR YOU! *Grabs a glass* Jake) YOU KNOW...I DON'T! *Backs up* Marcus) GOOD! *Puts glass down* ??? 3) ... Marcus) NOW... ( ??? 4 checks on Josh ) Marcus) MARK, LEAVE HIM BE! Mark) No... Marcus) NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU! Mark) O_O OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! *Backs away* Marcus) NOW-''' '''??? 3) He's a jerk Marcus) Who is, John? John) He just doesn't listen and wants everything done his way... ??? 5) I know, right...He's such a ' '??? 6) Agreed Marcus) WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! John) Wolf...*Mumbles* You... Marcus) Auh...That's what we're here to talk about ??? 5) Okay Marcus) Have anything to add, Larry? Larry) No sir...I don't know who Wolf is... Marcus) WHAT DO YOU MEAN! Larry) I've never seen him... Marcus) ... ??? 6) *Whispers to Larry* We've seen him millions of times... Larry) *Whispers to ??? 6* Where? ??? 6) *Whispers to Larry* Here, in the previous meetings Larry) *Whispering back to ??? 6* Ok-''' '''Marcus) What...Lawerance, what are you talking about? Lawerance) Nothing, nothing at all...*Gets nudged by Larry* I mean...Just Wolf Marcus) Anyways! YOUR JOB IS TO FIND WOLF AND JEAN AND BRING THEM HERE! Mark) Okay Josh) AHHH! NO! **** NO! NOT AFTER YOU BROKE MY NOSE AND KICKED MY SACK! Marcus) TOO BAD! Jake) YEAH, TOO BAD! ( Marcus picks the glass up again ) Jake) O_O NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! ( Marcus puts the glass down ) Marcus) AND REMEMBER, I WANT MY GIRLFRIEND BACK...YOU'LL DO THIS FOR OUR LEADER...OUR LORD! Josh) WE THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR LEADER! Marcus) I AM, BUT I ALSO HAVE A LEADER! Larry) AND WHY DID YOU REFERENCE JEAN AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND, SHE CHEATED ON YOU FOR ANOTHER MAN! Lawerance) AND YOU WANT HER DEAD! Marcus) DO IT, I WANT HER! Lawerance) OKAY! ''' '''Marcus) NOW GO! ( Everybody, but Josh, walks away ) Marcus) HOLD UP! ( Everyone stops ) Marcus) GO CHECK YOUR ROOMS...THEN YOU MAY GO! Everyone) OKAY! Marcus) NOW GO! *Turns and looks at Josh* NIGHT, NIGHT! *Hand changes to claws from his bakugan form* Josh) NO, SIR...NO! ( Marcus falls onto Josh ) Josh) YOU'RE GAY! ( Marcus digs his claws into Josh ) Josh) AHHHH! ( Marcus' hand enters Josh's body ) Josh) AHH-... Marcus) THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DISOBEYING ME! 30 minutes later... Marcus) THIS'LL BE FUN! *Presses five buttons* ( Metal doors fall and lock John, Mark, Jake, Larry, and Lawerance into their rooms ) Marcus) HEHE! NOW, TIME TO GIVE A JOB OUT! Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 13 Grade of Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 12? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Deep Search Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: John Category:Humagons: Mark Category:Humagons: Josh Category:Humagons: Jake Category:Humagons: Larry Category:Humagons: Lawerance